


Stranger from the Void

by lvl3



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy V
Genre: Adventure of a Lifetime, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beware of Final Fantasy V Spoilers !!!!, But can get serious when needed, Canon Rewrite, Dissidia - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Final Fantasy - Freeform, Final Fantasy V - Freeform, High Fantasy, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I haven't wrote a lot of stories before, Other, Reader and Bartz are besties, Reader has no name because im lazy, Reader has played the game, Reader is chosen by the crystals, Reader is happy go lucky, Reader is the fifth element, Reader is very good at hiding his knowledge, Reader loves Final Fantasy series, Reader might have a crush on someone, Reader-Insert, Swords & Sorcery, english is not my first language, too much tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvl3/pseuds/lvl3
Summary: Reader gets thrown in unfamiliar but somewhat familiar world. During his first minutes in this new world, he gets saved by a young wanderer and his Chocobo. Following a series of events, reader alongside his new friend. A princess, a pirate and a amnesic old man, find himself dragged in a dimension-spanning adventure to save the crystals and prevent an ancient,sealed away evil to rise again.
Relationships: Bartz Klauser/Reader, Cid/Reader, ExDeath/Reader, Faris Scherwiz/Reader, Galuf Halm Baldesion/Reader, Ghido/Reader, Gilgamesh/Reader, Krile Mayer Baldesion/Reader, Lenna Charlotte Tycoon/Reader, Mid/Reader





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the first FFV x reader online lol.
> 
> I wrote this because there's not a lot of Final Fantasy V centered fanfic online, most of the ones are Bartz x reader and are based on Dissidia so....Here we go.
> 
> Final Fantasy V is owned by Squaresoft which are now Square Enix.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prologue, I guess.
> 
> Reader doesn't really appear in this one, I wanted to set it up nicely :)
> 
> Please enjoy.
> 
> Final Fantasy V is property of Square Enix

"Kweh !"

"No Boko ! I told this was mine, you can't have any of it.Here, take these greens and leave me alone."

In a forest near Tycoon, a 20 years old wanderer named Bartz Klauser was preparing himself to eat his dinner. Across of him, sitting on a bunch of leaves, lied his inseperable friend Boko, a golden-feathered chocobo pecking the greens he had just received a mere moment . Bartz looked at his friend eating his dinner before looking at the food he was busy grilling. A fat fish that he had managed to catch this very morning.

"Thanks to your little trick yesterday, I haven't had anything to eat in days. I'm starving."

"Kweh" responded the big bird not without an once of sass. Which had for effects of making Bartz frown

Years of travelling together had taught Bartz the ability to fully understand any of his companions's "kwehs".He cut the chocobo a suspicious side-eye as he was delicately chewing on the now perfectly grilled fish.

"What do you mean, I am exaggerating." The man retorked. "You know very well that we've been out of gil for days and those roasted zuu's wings were suppose to help me last for days. All I had left was fishing which I'm not very good at. How are we suppose to reach Tule if you keep eating all my food."

Boko stayed silent. He obviously wasn't listening to any of his ramblings. _Nevermind when Boko starts eating, he becomes disconnect from pretty much anything. Guess I'll do the same._

The chocobo glanced at his owner who had stop arguing in favor of feasting himself on the superb grilled fish he had finished cooking. Bartz fully enjoying every bit of the juicy food, it was very well known that the fishes living around Tycoon were reputed to be a real treat. In fact, the kingdom prouded itself on having the best seafoods on the planet. Every stopover did not fail to make the brunette spend hundreds upon hundreds of gils.

_"I want you too see everything this world has to offer."_

Those were the dying words of Dorgann Klauser, Bartz's father. His mother, Stella Klauser had abruptly collapsed and died in their home when he was still a young infant.

Ever since then Dorgann had taken upon himself to raise his son as a fine young man. They moved around until he fell terminally ill and died leaving a seventeen years old Bartz all alone.

His final wishes were being buried next to his dear wife, and for his son to explore the world.

So Bartz did as his father wanted. For the last three years, he had constantly been on the move, visiting countless towns, exploring countless caves.

Bartz looked up, smiling while losing himself in his fantasy (or dare I say his **FINAL FANTASY. Get it ? No ?! Ok** ).

_This is what you wanted, right Dad ? I admit that it was kinda scary at first but you were right, I think I'm suited for this kind of life. Thank you for everything, I just wish you had shared all your secrets, all your pains instead of keeping them to yourself. Say Hi to mom for me._

Boko was lying on his bed of leaves, staring at Bartz who had been mentally absent for several minutes. The chocobo wondered if it was best to snap him out of his trance-like status before setting on a little WARK that successfully reached his friend's mind.

When Bartz came to his mind, the first thing he noticed was Boko, head on his lap looking at him right in the eyes.

_He looks....concerned ?!_

While Bartz usually had his moments when he was noticeably quiet, he had noticed that the usually happy-go-lucky young man had recently been more and more in his own world lately.

The wanderer cracked a smile and pat his chocobo on head. "Hey man, don't worry too much about it. Was just reminiscent of something, I swear". The chocobo sent a questionning look at his partner before letting himself get loose at his petting.

They stayed in silence for several minutes. Only when a loud sound erupted that they stopped their cuddling to inspect the origin of the noise.

Bartz quickly rose from his sitting and started looking towards the lake. Judging by the intensity of the sound it made on impact, whatever that had submerged in the water had most likely been falling from a very high altitude.

After a few looks towards the non identified object had sank, Bartz shook his head and started walking in the opposite direction. Even thought he would usually be ecstastic about those kind of things, it seemed that today was not one of those days.

"Let's go Boko, it's really nothing of our bussiness, the noise must have alerted the nearby monsters. If we stay too long we'll be at their mercy."

Boko rapidly got up and went in front of Bartz, as if to block his way. He visibly wasn't sharing his idea of ignoring whatever had been the cause of the shattering of their tranquility moments ago.

"Boko, Get out of the way ! We're leaving, I have no interest in diving in the water just because you want to play mystery gang." Bartz defended himself but it was no use as the chocobo always had answers to everything.

In the end, Bartz gave up, he shrugged and looked at his chocobo right in the eyes, a weak smile on his face.

"Let's go Boko"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and give me feedbacks. Feel free to be harsh (but not too harsh) just remember that English is not my native language.
> 
> P.S: I love this game so much


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader wakes up in unknown lands and meets interesting guys.  
> This chapter 2 where Reader finally appears.  
> It's kinda trash for now but I'll promise it'll get good......eventually.
> 
> Don't forget to tell me how is the story so far.

I remember, I had an argument with my parents about my abysmal report card. Of course when I say argument, I mean me getting my ass whooped for hours and them taking my game consoles.

They even took my phone and threw outside the window. I could only watch as it hit the road and broke in thousand pieces.

Luckily for me, I had a second phone that I hid in case something like that happened. I bought it with all the money I got doing those after school jobs.

Exhausted by all of this, I went to bed somewhat early. The next day was the start of the holidays. I should have been happy but knowing my parents I knew that they were gonna make me study everyday or pay me a teacher or whatever bullshit they can pull off their asses to make me study.

I changed my mind by booting up my PS4 and played Final Fantasy XV for 2 hours before my eyes started begging for sleep.

Halfway throught my sleep I abruptly woke up. I was feeling the sensation of being wet.

I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings. It took me a couple of seconds to realize that I was actually drowning.

I tried everything but I was still tired from earlier, I couldn't even move. In my mind the only thing left was to pray for whatever to save me.

I knew it sounded really dumb but in these type of situations where your escapes are really limited, you don't have a lot of choices.

_Is this really how I'll die ? Without even knowing how I ended up here ?_

In a matter of seconds, my oxygen supplies all ran out.I was struggling to breath, I saw my whole life flash before my eyes and I fainted.

The last thing I saw was what appeared to be an hand pulling me but I just thought of it as my mind tricking me.

+++++++++++++

I was woken up by several sounds coming from my left, by focusing a little I could distinguish two voices.

_These people have saved me from a terrible death. I should go and thank them._

"WARK"

"Uh.?! What is it Boko ? Oh yeah, you're right he's moving. Thank goodness, he's been inconscious for a day."

_A day !!!! That's can be right, but most importantly I think I've heard this voice somewhere but I can't seem to remember where._

Listening to my curiosity, I opened my eyes to witness something I thought I would never see.

In front of me was a young man of average height with short brown hair, he was wearing a blue tunic alongside white pants,green boots and a large red cape that wraped around his neck to said boots, a yellow emblem was fixed on the side .

_No way ?!!! It's him !!!! He is actually standing Is this even real ???!!!_

I've seen him countless time on the screen of my phone when I was playing his game in the form of a sprite, but between that and actually having him in front of me was a complete difference.

There was no doubt it was him.

In front of me was standing Bartz Klauser, the main protagonist of Final Fantasy.

I looked to my left and my eyes locked into a big bird eating leaves near a campfire.

_It's Boko ! Since it's only the two of them, I guess I must have arrived before the events of the game._

I looked back to see the brunette holding out his hands, a faint smile on his face.

I took it and managed to get on my feets, I patted the dust on my clothes and looked back at my savior.

"Thanks man. I owe you one for saving my life"

"Don't mention it, I just did what was necessary I couldn't live with your death on my conscience. You can also thank Boko."

_If I remember right, he is the kind of guy to always offer some help no matter what, he seems even kinder in real._

I regained focus when I noticed my new friend staring at me, his interest seemed to have settled on my clothing.

Truth to be told, I wasn't wearing anything special, at least by **MY** world's standard I wasn't. A dark blue jacket with a grey jogging and puma shoes. 

While it was common for me to see these style of clothes, it was obviously foreign to him as his eyes were shining just like the very same crystals he will swear to protect in the near future.

For a second, I wondered what would happens if I showed him my portable but decided it wasn't a good idea.

"Like what you see ? I know I'm very attractive but I don't swing that way, sorry." My teasing put an end to his staring as he looked at me, a little blush on his face as he pathetically tried to defend himself.

"It-It's not what you think." throwed out Bartz. "I've just never seen anyone dressed like that and I was intrigued by it."

"I know, I was just messing with ya."

He took a good minute to calm down. He then went to sit on log next to a fire camp and invited me to sit with him.

I shook my head and decided to sit across him, next to Boko on the undergrowth.

Silence

"Oh ! I forgot to present myself." remembered Bartz, breaking the silence. "Call me Bartz, i'm what you could define as a free spirited guy. I travel the world alongside my best friend and chocobo Boko."

"Nice to meet you guys and thanks for saving me back there." I smiled at him. "I'm ____ . I don't really recognize this area but thanks for saving me back then."

"Don't mention it, I can't find peace knowing that I let someone die."

_*Inner grin* Here we go, this is the Bartz I remember._

"Say ___ , do you happen to know why you were falling, even more how were you able to ascend that high in the first place."

I had no answers to that. Naturally, I was aware that I got sent to another universe but I actually ignored how that happened.

I scratched my hair thinking about all the various ways I could have actually been subjected to.

_Let's see, we have Death. Not possible ! Reincarnation. Impossible !! Summoning. This one might actually make sense._

Since Bartz clearly wasn't the kind of guy who knows his ways with science, astrology and all that stuff, I had prepared a perfect failproof excuse that would never fail me.

"Nope. No idea."

"Well,judging by your clothes, you don't seem to originate from any town in particular. I know that because I travelled pretty much anywhere." Bartz started analyzing, but it did sound to me like that last sentence was him bragging.

"So I guess it might be connected to summoning. You might find a book or two going more in detail about that if you visit the Library of the Ancients."

_Hold on. When did Bartz get this smart ? I know he's not dumb but I thought he seemed rather ignorant of those things._

_Well, I guess they're right. "Never meet your heroes"....Wait, I don't think I'm doing this right._

"I know how you feel. Not exactly but I kinda get what it's like to be separated from your family, you count on me." Cheered Bartz proudly pointing to himself.

I nodded and we went back to doing what we are doing earlier.

Bartz was sitting in front of the fire, talking to Boko about the distance left to go to Tule.

Me ?! I was lying under a tree listening to their conversation and trying to go back to sleep.

Around 10 minutes later, I had finally managed to enter the dream world.

+++++++++

I was brutally woken up by the ground violently shaking. In matter of a second, an uncontrollable heat replaced the fresh air and dust residues and flew in every direction.

Minutes later, everything calmed down as if the quake never happened. I looked at my new friends, Bartz was on the ground, he was clinging on Boko. I wasn't that surprised because I knew exactly what was about to happen, if anything I was mad that **he** disturbed my precious rest.

_This damn old man ! I'm gonna complain and shove his beard up his-_

_"____! Boko and I are going to the crash site. We need to see this with our own eyes. You comin' ?"

"You kidding ! Of course, I'm coming. I've never seen a meteorite before and I'm not letting this chance fly away."

_Okay man, keep calm and focus on the best way to get out of this. I've read enough self inserts to know that it's when you panic that you seem even more suspicious_

The three of us nodded at each other then Bartz and I mounted on Boko. Of course Bartz took the front since I informed him that chocobo doesn't exist where I come from and their roles were fulfilled by horses.

Bartz wanted to know more about them but I shut him off, promising him an explanation in due time.

When all three of us were set to leave, Boko kicked some loosened dirt, putting out the fire, and ran full speed in direction of the west.

"Do you guys even know where we are going ?"

"No, but it can't be hard to find a giant meteor inside a forest,right ?" 

I just sighed at his recklessness.

Deeper in the woods, all we saw were burning trees,shrubs earth and there was also a faint trail of smoke coming from behind a bunch of burnt trees.

Boko stopped once we reached the entrance, allowing Bartz and I to dismount him.

_This is it._

My heart was beating fast, this was the moment the game finally started. I've seen this behind my screen a thousand times but actually living it was totally different.

This made me realize that I should be careful to not reveal my knowledge. Sure, I could change things for the best, I could prevent **a certain someone's death or an unwanted revival** , but I could just as easily turn things to shit and doom us eternally.

_However, I can't be to much edge because it's usually when it happens that you tend to fuck up._

My thinking session was cut short when Bartz spoke to me, asking me a question.

"___" asked Bartz, he seemed strangely serious about something.

"Yeah, what's up ?"

Bartz looked up and then back at me, he was visibly confused by what I said.

"There's nothing up, what do you mean."

"No, what's up means something like ''What do you want" or "How can I help you" it's just more familiar so you usually use it with friends or people that are on the same social level as you."

"Oh. I get it, is it another expression from your world." asked Bartz, always happy to discover new cultures.

"Yeah. Anyway what's up ?"

"I wanted to ask you if you can fight since you know there might be a lot of monsters attracted by the noise caused by the meteorite."

"I am have basic knowledge with a sword but I don't have one with me right now" I shrugged.

Bartz put his hand in his pockets and took out a knife, he tested it a few times and handed it to me.

It was beautiful crimson red knife, what caught my eyes was the color of the blade, it was blue.

"So do you like it ?"

"Yeah,it has a nice feel to it, suck I don't have knife practice." I swept at nothing in particular, I was trying to get used to the weapon.

"Consider it like a smaller sword and you'll be good."

_A smaller sword, huh ?! I somehow doubt it, but I'll take his words for it._

Bartz then turned back towards his chocobo, bent on one knee and pat him on the head .

"Boko, we'll go check if there's anything there. It might be dangerous so stay here, it won't take long."

Boko nodded and went to sit under the only tree that wasn't burned to ashes.

Bartz and I both looked at each other, we nodded and, arms in hand, made our way deeper in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the typos.  
> In case you were wondering I did mean to type XV, I wasn't talking about V.
> 
> I tried my best on this one, let me know if it's good and (if you played the game) how faithful it is. That would be all.
> 
> See you next time.


	3. Ahead on our Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating earlier, I had no excuse. I was just being lazy but I discovered some fanfics in the same style as mine and after reading them, I decided write a new chapter.

Bartz and I safely made it towards the meteorite. The area where it crashed and been totally destroyed. Tmeteorite itself was on our right,smoke coming from its inside.

"I've never seen anything like this. It's both terrifying and beautiful." I couldn't contain my amazement at this huge otherwordly object resting in front of my own eyes.

"I know right, things like this are the reason why being a wanderer is awesome. Just wait 'till Boko sees this, he'll- ." Bartz's amazement was cut clean, his eyes quickly glancing on the right, something seemed to have caught his attention.

I followed his look and realized what it was. In front of the meteorite was lying a young girl, she had visibly been knocked out by the crash of the meteor. She wore a belted,loose-fitting orange traveling dress but what made her stand out was her short, banged,vibrant pink hair and standing at either side of her were two goblins.

We waited carefully for the right moment to act. After a minutes of spying on them, the goblins had agrred in taking the girl with them. This was our signal.

As they were lifting her above their heads and were about to take their leave. We jumped from our spot and ran forwards in direction of our ennemies.

By the time they realized what was happening, Bartz had already slashed one them. His head flying in the sky at high speed. As for me, I was not as good at sneaking as him so my goblin had the time to parry my attack.

Bartz landed next to me, readying his sword towards the goblin. We exchanged words without once taking our eyes on our pray.

"You want me to finish this ?" proposed Bartz, a smile on his lips, he was clearly enjoying the fight.

Me, on the other hand was taking this seriously, no matter how weak of an opponent this brown hat wearing bastard might have been, this was my first fight and couldn't afford to lose it.

"No, I'm good. I can do this,but." I pointed at the unconscious girl lying not too far away from us. "You should take care of her."

The wanderer looked at the girl and then back at me before nodding and heading towards her.

Clutching my sword tighly, I ran towards the goblin which had the same idea as me. We parried each others hits for a good moment, noticing that his claws weren't as effective as he would have wanted them to be.

The goblin hurled an ugly ass battle cry before jumping on me, his sharp teeth ready to sink deep inside my skin.

Unfortunately for him, I had antcipated this action, and so before he had the time to taste any of my precious blood, I avoided his attack and in one swift motion, cut his throat, silencing him for good.

I spent the next minutes emptying my stomach on the ground. This was way different in the game compared to real life, it was much more violent. I couldn't believe that I actually **killed** something.

As I finished vomiting my lunch, someone put his hand on my shoulder, it was my travelling buddy sending me a compassionate smile.

"Hey, don't worry about. I too had a similar reaction the first time I killed a monster but don't worry you'll quickly get used to it." sympathized Bartz . " If it can make you feel better, you did pretty good for your first fight."

"Thanks man."

"I mean minus the fact that you almost became a goblin's dinner, I think you did well." laughed the wanderer, he was probably trying to lighten the mood, if so he did it pretty well.

I playfully punched his shoulder and we both laughed for a few minutes before Bartz decided to go wake up the girl. I took out my phone and started playing games, since this world had no wifis I couldn't go online but I had a ton of emulators on it which kept me occupied for several minutes.

I only stopped when I heard a faint moan coming from behind me, I turned around and saw that Bartz had managed to wake her up, she stared wide eyes at her surroundings before her gaze locked on my friend's. They talked a little bit before they abruptly stopped talking.

They both stayed silent until I decided to break it.

_"Well, this is a weird ambiance, I should do something."_

I put up my best smile and approached the girl introducing myself . "So Lenna was it ? Nice too meet you I'm ****". How do you feel ?".

"I feel quite nice, thank you. Your friend told me that----". She kept talking but I wasn't listening to her anymore. I was to busy **checking her**.

After a good look at her, I can safely say that she was **hot**. I mean, I've never really cared about her appareance in game because she was just a bunch of pixels but now that she was actually in front of me, I started feeling hot inside.

"**** !" someone tried calling my name. Unfortunately for them, I was lost in my _not so kid-friendly_ fantasies and I wasn't able to hear them.

The voice called my name again but higher than the last time which was enough to snap me out of whatever I was in. I looked at the two people present near me. Lenna was observing me, her head tilted to the side.

_**"CUTE"**_

As for Bartz, he was trying way too hard to not die of laughter, this motherfucker. Sorry Exdeath, sorry Gilgamesh but if this continue, I'll be the one to murder the shit out of this guy.

"****. Are you okay ? You stopped moving and started weirdly staring at me." Lenna looked somewhat concerned but the way she said that last sentence betrayed her the look on her face. Was she teasing me ?

She turned around and took a step towards the meteorite and observed it. "As I was walking, this thing came from the sky and crashed deep in the forest. The blast sent me flying and I fell unconscious."

"It's a meteorite. Quite fascinating if I do say so myself ?" Bartz scratched his head, he tried to think about a reasonable explanation to what was happening but couldn't find anything.

"A meteorite ?" Lenna asked ooked back to of us. "Do you think it might be the reason the wind stopped ?" Bartz shrugged whilst I just shook my head. Honestly, it was true while I know some major plot points, I didn't remember all about it and this was one of them.

Lenna sighed, I deduced that she was already worried sick about the wind stopping and her father's recklessness and now a meteor came out of nowhere destroying the vegetation. Who knew what else would happen.

"Thank you so much both of you. I wish I could show you my gratitude but I must hurry." She began running off until Bartz called her.

"Hey, wait a sec."

"Did you hear something ?"

Bartz and I shook our heads. We didn't want to talk in case the noise she was referring to would surface again. A few moments later and just like Lenna said, there was effectively a noise coming from around this place,it was calling for help. Judging by the tone of it, the person was an old man and sounded in pain, he too must have been rendered unconscious by the crashing of the meteorite.

Bartz and Lenna looked in every directions trying to find the source of the voice, I wasted no time calling their names and pointing to the right side of the meteorite.

On the other side of the big rock, near the river was resting an old man. He had auburn hair and a thick beard which was the same color as his hair. His clothing was made of a dark green vest. Underneath that, he wore a strange yellow shirt which had purple sleeves and purple boots. One look at him could easily reveal that he had to be in his mid sixties.

Bartz and I were each standing at his side helping him get up while Lenna was offering him a Potion. Once he was on his feet, he gladly took the potion and drank all of its content before thanking us for the help. I decided to start asking questions.

" Yo grandpa, are you alright ? Me and my friends were worying about you. And I was thinking do you think you can enlight us about this big stone right here." I pointed at the meteorite behind me. The sexagenerian looked back and forth between me and the meteorite before wincing and putting both of his hands on his face.

"Aargh.... My head hurts ! Where am I ? Who am I ? I can't remember anything !!!!!!!"

"Calm down old man, don't try to overdo it. You said you hurt your head. Is it amnesia ?" Bartz grabbed his shoulders and tried to ease his mind which had the desired effect because said man stopped what he was doing and nodded.

"I can at least remember my name....It's Galuf."

"Anything else ?" asked Lenna

"No. I can only remember my name, nothing else." Galuf sigh before shaking his head.

Lenna kept glancing between Bartz,Galuf and me. She was probably frustrated of having wasted so much time when she could have already arrived at the Wind Shrine. She waited a moment before deciding to take a step backward, she bowed several times at us (mostly to Butz and I).

"It was nice to meet you people. I'm really sorry but again, I must hurry."

"Where are you going ?" I asked even thought, I already know the answers, it was still weird but I was getting used to doing this.

Lenna looked hesitant in answering my question but for whatever reason, she ultimately decided to do it.

"I'm going to the Wind Shrine, I fear something very bad is happening." 

Galuf's eyes widened at the mention of the wind shrine, although he couldn't remember much, the mention of that name provoked a click somewhere in his mind. He was sure of it, he wanted to go the Wind Shrine. Which is why in the matter of one second and at a speed I had never seen before. The old man rushed towards the princess, begging her to let him come.

"The Wind Shrine ?!!? Now that I think about, I'm certain this is where I was heading, you have to take me with you." insisted Galuf.

Lenna still not fully grasping what was going could only mutter so few words before she was once cut off by the impatient Galuf.

" **I MUST GO.** Please take me with you and besides you'll have a better chance against monster with something like this at your side." said old man playfully contracted his muscles earning him a laugh from all three of us and a nod from Lenna.

Lenna with Galuf now standing her side, both looked at us. They were waiting for our answers. Bartz was the one to take the initiative.

"Me ? I'll continue my journey." He puts his hands behind the back of his hands and grinned at them.

Satisfied with his answer, the two, in a synchronized manner, glanced at me waiting for my own response.

_What do I say ?_ _Whether I go with Bartz and his chocobo or with those two doesn't change anything to the events that will happen, but, **but** , I just recently developped a **huge** crush on the princess standing in front of me, so maybe if I go with Bartz and I save them, she will see just how cool I am._

"I...I think I'll stay with Butz a little longer, I'm still not really familiar with this world after all and I would really like to explore it and besides I have to get to the Library of the Ancients so I can find out why I'm here. Hope the both of you find whatever is waiting for you at the Wind Shrine".

After we bid farewell to our newfound friends, Bartz and headed back to where we left Boko. Cuddling him, we jumped on his back and without further ado, set sail towards our unknown destination.

"Say ****, I have a question for you." asked Bartz

"Hmm ? Yeah what is it ?" I asked, a little tired all that had happened.

"Butz ? Just why ?" complained Bartz crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows.

"Ohhh, that ? Sorry wrong name" I declared innocently.

"How do you even mistake one for the other." retorked Bartz, his hand covering his face all the while shaking his head.

"Oh Bartz. I need to tell you about a video game series from my world and its infamous history with characters names. You will love it."

"Gee, how nice of you."

We stayed quiet a moment before Bartz had the urge to ask me another question.

"Just curious but what was the name of that '''vidoe gam'''' thing you were talking about ?" 

"It's called **Final Fantasy**."

We had been the move for I'd say at least three hours and Boko was being a bitch. He had been pretty calm at first, but once Bartz started recalling what had happened earlier, he started zigzagging everywhere and the wanderer had trouble understanding what or who had made his old pal so angry.

_It's you. He's raging because you're being selfish._

This continued for a long time up until we reached a narrow valley when in one clean motion, the yellow bird stopped his track and lowered his head ejecting both Bartz and I from his bag and right into a nearby wall.

Bartz pulled himself, dusted his clothes and walked towards his agitated bird. I couldn't say the same for me, I was still lying on the ground the impact was too violent. It was hurting pretty bad.

_Fuck this ! Why ? Is he mad at me too ? I know I should've gone with Lenna and the old coot._

Bartz frowned his eyebrows at Boko who instead of apologising, went on to rant on why he was angry at him.... At least, I think he did I don't speak chocobian...Chocobish ? Chocobonese ? Ok this joke was trash, forget I ever said that.

"Boko ! What the hell is wrong with you ? Bad, bad chocobo !" scowled Bartz.

"WARK ! WARK ! WARK !" screamed Boko.

Okay, I don't know how Bartz did it but he somehow managed to understand Boko's complaining. I only have a vague idea of his problem because I played the game. I guess this is what happened when you've been travelling with a oversized bird for years.

"It's about what happened near that meteor, am i right ?"

Seeing that Boko was continuing to give him the mean look, he realized that he was right. Bartz looked up at his chocobo and sighed.

"Yeah, I know. It's just an old man and a girl and there's lot of Goblins roaming around.....Ok Boko, I got it. Let's go join them."

Boko nodded at Bartz's change of heart before redirecting his attention towards the wall where he threw us not too long ago.

_Wait ? Is he ?! Don't tell me he's mad at me too._

Boko crept closer until he was standing face to me.

Just like with Bartz, he started screaming at me which I guess meant that he expected me to go help with them.

"Yeah about that, I was down for it at first but I realized I'm not experienced enough. I hope you don't mind me cheering in the back."

"WAAAAAAAAARK". retorked the chocobo. His scream was so piercing I had to cover my ears and even then I still heard him clear.

"No, I'm not as experienced of a fighter as your dear owner I can't just go and fight like that." I tried to defend myself but he always managed to scream back at me. Out of excuses, I had no choice but to admit defeat and accept to go.

"I can't believe I got bested by a bird. If my friends were here, I wouldn't have been able to hear the last of it."

"Just give up ****. Trust me, once Boko sets his mind on something, it become impossible to change his mind."

With our new objective set we were about to continue our travel when we were started by the ground shaking. We didn't pay it any minds until the ground began to shake and collapse. We didn't even had time to panic when a loud cry was heard. It seemed to have come further away from where we were.

"This voice....."

Bartz, Boko and I looked at each other and nodded before hurrying north to rescue our friends. We got ambushed by a few Goblins which we made short work off and faced the ground further shattering in front us but thanks to a combinaison of our sword skill and Boko's athletic skills we managed to not only stay alive but we also retrieved our friends who had lost consciousness.

A little over 2 hours later, Bartz and I were sitting atop a mound of rocks, we were discussing about our worlds and the difference and similarities between them. I told him about cars,electricity,school, everything I used to interact with. When I showed him my phone, his eyes sparked of interest.

"So you use this thing to call your family ?" asked Bartz eyeing curiously my phone.

"Not only that, I can also go on Internet, watch videos, take pictures and the list go on." I explained to him, his eyes kept looking back and forth between me and my smartphone.

"Wow, that must be useful to have an all purpose device like this."

"Yeah but right now, it's pretty useless I can't go online, can't make call and what good would it do me to take pictures." I laughed a little.

Silence

Silence

Silence

Silence

"****. Do you miss your home ?" questionned Bartz. To be honest, I found that question to have come oit of nowhere but it was nice that he cared enough about my feelings. If I missed home ? Yes I do but I try not to think about it and I'd rather enjoy what I have now, and besides it's not like I'll be in this world forever.

"Yeah a lot but I try not to let that bother me." I answered honestly.

"Ok if you say so. You know I was surprised back then when you decided to come with me."

"Why that ?"

"I thought you would have rather went with your girlfriend than me. I mean, you were practically drooling." chuckled the journeyman as I proceeded to whack his head.

**"It's not like I love her or anything dumbass !!! I was just looking at her body to see if she had any bruises."** At this point, I was furiously blushing.

_Wait ! I think I just made it worse._

"Looking you were, looking you were." smiled the brunette proud of his comeback.

"Shut it."

"Unhh."

As we turned to see where the noise came from, we looked to where were our unconscious fellow travelers, to see Lenna regaining consciousness. We jumped from where we were sitting and perfectly landed right in front of her.

"Hey."

"Yo."

Lenna pulled herself up and approached us smiling.

"Bartz ! *** ! You saved me again. Thank you so very much." She then turned towards Boko and patted his head. " You too, thank you."

Bartz smiled at this exchange.

"Aww, stop that ! It really wasn't much, if anything you should thank Boko. He was the one who insisted we come to you."

I proudly puffed my chest and grinned at Lenna

"It wasn't much, I couldn't let you become goblin food. I'll always be at your side."

Lenna giggled at my silliness before putting her hands on my shoulders and hugging me tighly.

"Thank you, I shall call you when in need."

Obviously, it was useless to say that I was as red as a Bomb but I had no idea how and it didn't help that I felt "something" press against my chest.

_Someone kill me. If this continues, I will die of blood loss. I have to do somerhing but....I know Bartz. Bartz say something, please._

I turned towards said wanderer who seemed to have understood my call for help. He rolled his eyes and turned back, looking at what was left of valley.

"Sorry Lenna but you'll have to find another way. The meteor's shock collapsed cliffs and made the ground split. The road to Tule has been blocked." announced Bartz.

I tighted the hug, Lenna had a dejected looked on her face after hearing Bartz's words. She was probably lost at the idea that she might arrive to late and that her father might....die. 

Bartz came to us and he at his turn, gave the defeated Lenna a big hug to comfort her but it didn't seemed to have much effect. As we were about to think on what to do now, a groan coming out of Galuf's mouth caight our attention.

"The Wind Shrine........Must go to.......The Wind Shrine."

" Uh,this old geezer too ? Bartz sighed. He was already fine that with Lenna's obsession with the Wind Shrine but now Galuf too. I guess the worst for him is that he didn't even know why they so badly wanted to go there.

"Well Bartz, I don't know about you but for me, it's decided I'm going with them." I said as I walked towards Boko.

Lenna's face immediately lit upon hearing my words.

"Really ?"

"Yeah ! Remember, I promised to always help you, isn't that right ?"

Lenna nodded then looked at Bartz, she was probably certain he wasn't gonna refuse her offer this time.

"I'll go too." Bartz looked up at the sky smiling. It was bright blue, clouds were peacefully floating towards the horizons. "You know, it was my dad's dying wish. He wanted me to explore the world and have wonderful adventures. And you know, it feels weird to say but I have a feeling that the wind is calling me." Now that I think about it, I wasn't sure why Bartz was telling her all of this. Maybe he had to talk about his struggle with someone and he just couldn't hold it anymore.

_But in that case, why didn't he shared those problems with me ? Am I not his best friend ? I mean, yeah we've only met a few days ago but still, maybe he's just tryna impress Lenna. Bartz, I saw her first._

"Hmph, what a sweet-talker." We looked at the source of the voice. It was Galuf who was now standing on his two feets dusting his beard. "Say whatever you want, but isn't it just that you want to be the little missy."

Bartz jumped at Galuf's accusations, his face taking a feint shade of red as he tried to justify himself.

"Wha...How...YOU WERE AWAKE ?"

"Of course, I was." Galuf laughed which prompted both Lenna and me to laugh at our turn. A good five minutes, I noticed that Galuf had stopped laughing and was staring at me. Naturally, I stared back and we stayed in this motion for half a minute or so before I decided to speak.

"What ?"

"Don't think I didn't notice." smirked the jolly old man.

"Notice what ?"

"The way you keep looking at little Lenna over there." He shaking his head in direction of Lenna who was happily discussing with Bartz and Boko.

_Damn him. He'll never let me live without mentionning it every two seconds._

"First Bartz, and now you ? Will guys ever leave me alone ?"I sighed defeat. This old man is too good, you can't hide anything from him.

"I don't know about Bartz but don't worry I won't try to get her to mess with you,but if she falls for me I can't keep my promise. It will be hard for her but I think she can manage." mocked Galuf as he tried his best not to explode of laughter at his own tease.

I could only smile at this. I love these guys positive look on everything, I sure wasn't going to bored anytime soon. Just have to wait 'till the pirate enter the scene.

Galuf turned towards Bartz and Lenna, and in the process cleared his throat which gained everyone's attention.

_Everything got so serious in less than one second_ _. Is this possible to have this much power ?_

"Anyway, just like Bartz said, now that the road to Tule is blocked our options are now quite limited. We'll have to find another way."

_"....."_

_"......"_

Lenna was the first one to speak. We all turned to look at the pink haired girl stepping forward, she motionned towards the plain at the end of the clearing.

"I don't know but I feel like if we continue down this path we'll be able to get there. We must go."

Her courage sparked fuel into our bodies, Galuf and Bartz nodded at each other whilst Boko and I did the same.

"Well then, Let's go" replied an excited Bartz running towards our path.

Soon enough, Lenna did the same followed by Galuf, Boko and me.

"Slow down Bartz, wait for us."


End file.
